bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 11: Green Light
Mission 11 Info Aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Independence, you are all in the debriefing room giving a report on your previous mission: Viper: "It was an ambush, Captain. The immediate presence of the empire had to be some sort of information leak. There was no way that they could of known the exact whereabouts of our rendez-vous point without advance notice." Angel: "Were you able to obtain secondary coordinates for a second extraction point?" Viper: "Yes, Captain, but the location is half-way across the galaxy, why would they want to go there?" Angel: "My guess is that there is something on that planet that is vital to the alliance. Whatever is there, my guess is we will need it to win this war." Viper: "We will need to refuel and leave immediately if we are to make course for the destination, our T65's will need to make alot of stops along the way before we..." Angel hold up her hand to stop the officer from speaking... Angel: "What of our new recruits? How did they fair in the battle? I assume that they followed my directions to the letter. Viper: "Well, ummm... no. They sort of left their mark and went on the offense as soon as they could, they did fairly wel..." Angel: "That's enough Flight Officer, you are dismissed!" At this, Viper straightened, shocked by the abruptness of the end of the debriefing. Viper: "Yes, Maam!" Angel: "And to the rest of you, I expect that the next time I give orders to protects you're marks, that you WILL listen to my order! Now, get rested up, the cruiser is prepared to take us most of the way, but it has other orders to complete as well, so be on alert and ready to go at all times." --- "Blue squadron to the Situation room, blue squadron to the situation room!" As you all enter the situation room, Angel is waiting impatiently for you all... Angel: "Good you are all here, let's go, we'll talk on the way." You make your way towards the hangars and Angel explains that if the first coordinates were compromised, then there is no guarentee that this second rendez-vous site will be secure either, so expect resistance. She then goes on to instruct you that Flight Officer Ekwash will not be leading this mission as her past performace in leadership failed to be effective. Angel: "You will all fly under me, and I expect that we will execute this escort flawlessly." --- As you all jump out of hyperspace, you witness the following: (Cue video of first scene of Star Wars IV: A new hope) The tantive IV is tractor beamed into a Star Destroyer and you are still at a great distance away. Angel: "We must get to the Star Destroyer and make a flanked attack on it's deflector Shields." In the distance, you see the planet of Tatooine it's desert coloured surface in direct contrast with the darkness of space. By the time you all even get to the destroyer, several of the escape pod's that were sent out by Corvette to the planet below were shot down mid-space by the destroyer. Several waves of enemy fighters tripling your numbers had been deployed as well on an intercept course for your squad. Angel: "Blue 8,9,10 and 11, keep those imps off our tails at all costs, Blue 12, you and I will blow up their deflector shields!" In the distance, one of the escape pods is seen speeding towards the planet's surface. Unlike the other pods, the destroyer had chosen to ignore it. As you are about confront to the imperials in a desperate attempt to save the Corvette, Angel communicates a distess call on a coded rebel signal and transmits it over an open channel to you all. "This is Princess Leia of Alderaan, Consular to the diplomatic ship Tantive IV and friend to the Senate. We are under occupation by an imperial ship and cannot escape. If you receive this transmission, please deliver my message to the leaders of Chandrila. They are in open defiance to the empire and will bring this message to the leaders of the Alliance to Restore the republic. It is crucial, that you let them know, that "Operation Skyhook, is still a go! And, may the force, be with you!" Angel: "Break off, break off! Let's get this message to the Alliance." --- List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page